


Of Kidnappings and Puppies

by Stipermans



Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Held at Gunpoint, Kidnapping, Little bit of torture, M/M, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober 2020, but it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stipermans/pseuds/Stipermans
Summary: What's a gang to do when a member gets kidnapped?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Whumptober (mixed years) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213751
Kudos: 1





	Of Kidnappings and Puppies

“Agh!” Yahaba yelped as the fist collided with his gut again. His head swam with pain as he tried to keep from making too much noise. 

“Tell us where your little hideout is and all the pain will stop.~” The man beating Yahaba sang as he watched him crawl backwards as much as he could. Yahaba looked up and spat a bloody mucus into his captors face. “Never.” He had been here for a week, and if the man hadn’t broken him yet. He would never betray the family he had helped make like that. Although, death was starting to sound more and more appealing the longer he was tortured. 

The man chuckled as he wiped his face clean. “Fine. Maybe a little-” His capture got cut off by banging outside of the room he was being kept in. 

He was harshly thrown backwards onto the ground as his torturer turned to face the interruption. Yahaba crumpled inwards as he tried to focus on anything other than the pain that bloomed on his side. The man reached for his pocket and pulled out a gun and aimed at the door. 

“WHO’S THERE!” He bellowed, yahaba flinching at the loud volume. 

The door burst open and there stood Kindaichi with a battering ram at the ready, followed by Iwaizumi who had a gun at the ready. The man quickly swung his arm around to aim at yahaba and Iwaizumi cursed and threw his arm in front of Kindaichi, making the other freeze. 

“Move and I shoot!” The man yelled, stepping back and grabbing yahaba’s arm and holding the gun to his temple. 

Iwaizumi and Kindaichi freeze, the younger’s eyes widening as he glanced between the gun and Iwaizumi. 

“Okay.. just give us back our guy and we’ll leave.” Iwaizumi negotiated, slowly standing up straight and loosening his hold on his own weapon. 

“Yeah like I’ll do that.” he nodded back and moved forward a step. “Back up and walk backwards in front of me. I’m getting out of here with the pretty boy.And put your weapon away.” he let out a crazed chuckle as he watched the two gang members slowly follow his orders. 

They continued down the hallway into the living room, where the rest of their gang was waiting. 

“Iwa-chan what are yo- SHIT!” Oikawa started, watching as the gunman followed with a beaten and bloody Yahaba being held at gunpoint. 

“Yahaba!” Kyotani screamed, stepping forward but held back by Matsukawa and Hanamaki. 

“If any of you move, I'll pump him full of bullets before any of you can lay a finger on me.” The man bloated, pushing the gun barrel harder into Yahaba’s forehead.  
Yahaba watched as everyone froze and held their breaths. “Okay… Here's what’s gonna happen, I’m going to walk out the door with pretty boy here and we’re going to get away. No one’s going to follow me either.” The man continued. 

Yahaba's tired gaze looked up and met Kyotani’s amber eyes ablaze with anger. He gave a slight smile and watched as his gang slowly looked at eachother. 

“MOVE!” The man screamed, making kindaichi flinch and scoot backwards. The man started gnawing his teeth together the longer it took for the Aoba Johsai gang to move to make an open path to the door. 

Yahaba was barely clinging to consciousness, the pain from the beating sapping his energy. But he knew if the man got his way, then he wouldn’t get to see Kyotani ever again. He felt himself getting dragged forward towards the door. So he thickly swallowed and headbutted the gun away from his head and towards the ground when he was closest to Kyotani. 

That moment of shock provided Kyotani and Iwaizumi the opening to tackle him and start grappling for the gun as yahaba crumpled to the ground, lights dancing behind his eyes. 

“YAHABA-SAN!” Kindaichi screamed, barely getting his hand underneath yahaba’s head before it hit the ground. “STAY AWAKE!” 

“Kindaichi, stop screaming at him, it’s just going to make things worse.” Matsukawa said, easily picking up their gang member. “Besides, he's strong, he won’t give up so easily.” 

By now Kyotani and Iwaizumi had gotten the gun away from the other man and were just taking their anger out on him. Yahaba chuckled lightly and made grabby hands at Kyotani. He just wanted some hugs and a long nap cuddled closely to his boyfriend. 

“Oi! Mad dog! Your boyfriend wants you!” OIkawa hummed, watching as the blond whipped around and glared before softening his gaze and leaping to hold Yahaba. 

“Hey pup.” Yahaba whispered, voice hoarse. Kyotani scoffed and reached to take yahaba from Matsukawa. 

“Hey. let’s get you home.” Kyotani grunted, kissing his forehead gently, minding his injuries. Yahaba nodded, and let himself be carried out of the house.


End file.
